new beginnings
by contestsniper196
Summary: A challange i took from MathiasNightlord01. Ash is starting a journey which will have challanges and obsticles on the way along with new friends along with meeting a special someone.not good with summaries and i'm a little rusty so yeah bare with me. satorona ashXcynthia in their japan names


Me: YO! Major comeback coz of a ton of things going on in my life.

Kirlia: yea and you left your other stories behind.

Me: hurtful. (Sulk at one corner)

Kirlia:*giggle* anyway contestsniper196 does not own Pokémon even if he did Ash would so have a Beautifly, Litwick and Dratini. Now enjoy the story!

'' means thoughts of Pokémon and humans

() is author comments, notes and description because I'm lazy and I'm not good at describing things

"_Italics"_ is Pokémon speech in human language (That ash could understand)

"**Bold**" is Pokémon talking in their own language (which other humans can't understand)

"Normal" is human speech

Episode 1: meeting an old friend

It's a quiet night in pallet town except for one particular house that holds a boy named Ash Ketchum with his mother, Delia Ketchum, Ash was watching the Pokémon league and the grand festival on television it was the day after the boy's tenth birthday he was wearing his white T-shirt, blue jeans with a black vest that has a yellow V-shape at the chest and his hat that consist of red, black and a half poke ball symbol colored blue that covered his messy raven hair.

Ash was watching half way through the Pokémon league until a voice of a woman spoke "Ash Ketchum do you know what time it is?"

"But mom" the boy whined

"No 'buts' mister off to bed with you or else you won't be able to get your first Pokémon" the woman commanded

"Okay mom" the boy said in defeat and switched to his pajamas which were a black muscle shirt that showed that he has worked out just enough to make girls think his cute but not too overly massive and his blue shorts and went to sleep.

*the next day*

The sun rose and the Dodrio and Doduo were chirping along with Pidgeys and all grass and bug Pokémon and the citizens of pallet town woke up to greet the glorious day except a young beginning trainer and coordinator whom has not woken to the sun's rays until his Beautifly alarm clock rang and begins to awaken and glanced at it "SHIT! IT'S HALF PAST SEVEN!" Ash exclaims and he hurried down to professor Oak's lab forgetting to change his clothes and having breakfast (now that's a first).

*meanwhile with professor Oak*

"Well Ash sure is late I wonder what's keeping him? Oh well I better prepare Ash's starter." The man asked aloud then gave himself a task to do and prepare an item for Ash to take with him as his gift.

*few minutes later*

The door slammed open and in came a raven haired boy and rushed to the second level where the professor gave all trainers their starter Pokémon and he found the professor doing research on water Pokémon such as Clamperl, Luvdisc and the legendary water Pokémon and guardian of the sea; Manaphy and Lugia. Ash was certainly interested in water and psychic types but before he could even figure out what is it that the professor is trying to figure out 'why Luvdisc was called the rendezvous Pokémon' he stood up and saw ash was already here and asked "so my boy you came to get your starter Pokémon?" ash answered with an enthusiastic 'yeah' but after that is something unexpected to professor oak the words was "let me guess all the regular starter aren't available and Gary took the last one which was a Squirtle right?"

"How did you know?" the shocked professor asked

Ash sweatdropped "lucky guess and when I rushed here Gary was bragging to the citizens of pallet about his Pokémon he got from you _and that boy really need a doctor and reality check and besides this happened to me in the anime and thank you Celebi my friend_." He replied but the last part was in thought (don't break the forth wall Ash but I'll let it slide…for now). After a few seconds of awkwardness professor Oak's shock demising he said "well there is one more Pokémon but it has a huge dislike to humans for some reason."

"Doesn't matter I'll take it" Came Ash's reply

And with that he went to press a button on the table that held the Kanto starters, the middle spot off the table opened and up came a Pokeball with a lightning bolt on it as professor Oak gave Ash the Pokeball vibrated and sparked with electricity and it popped open revealing a yellow mouse with long ears tipped with black fur and brown strips on its back, it's tail is a zigzag pattern similar to a lightning bolt. Ash immediately recognized it as a Pikachu and also wondered how did the professor capture this Pokémon.

The professor seemed to notice Ash's thinking mode face and told him that he got this while on his way back from hop hop town and Ash was satisfied with his answer but couldn't resist doing two hops and Pikachu caught on his joke and rolled over and stood on its head with a 'Pikachu?' after the joke of hop hop town Pikachu and Ash laughed out loud and he went to pet Pikachu on the head, on the touch of a human Pikachu's first instinct is to shock them think that they are trying to abuse it after a while it stopped and professor oak gave Ash his spare Pokeballs, pokedex and a box which contain his gift (a master ball which is a light green) and he went home but decided to make a detour to the forest near pallet to meet an old friend; Celebi.

As Ash entered the forest time seems to slow down and Pikachu began to tense up as it sense some unnatural force in the air Ash smiled knowing who it was and said "Celebi I know you're there so come out"

"_Aw you're no fun Ashy I didn't even get to scare your Pikachu yet!_" Said a squeaky voice as it reveals itself to be Celebi the voice of the forest and a time traveler.

"_Actually you did scare the thunderbolt out of me Celebi._" Said the frightened yellow rodent

Ash chuckled when Celebi started her celebrating dance then decided to unwrap the gift the professor gave him it reveals to be a light green master ball but as he stare at it he refers back to his memories where he met Celebi.

*flashback: six years ago *

**Ash was strolling through the forest (his wearing a yellow top that has a thick red from the beginning of the sleeve to the bottom of the shirt with sky blue shorts) to explore when he found a green fairy with big cute eyes with black eyeliner like eyelash around its eyes running… er… floating away for her life from a Houndour**

"_**You won't get away from me time traveler"**_** the fire and dark type said as he continued the chase**

"_**what do you want from me and if it's world conquest well you better cut your tail and give it to ho-oh."**_** said the time fairy.**

"_**Now you have done it wait until I burn you to a crisp and hand it over to master Kadabra" **_**the hound Pokémon said with venom in his voice.**

"_**You do realize that I could just use Psychic and reflect it back right?"**_** the fairy like Pokémon questioned**

"_**I don't care."**_** The hound said calmly as he formulated a plan**

**As Ash knew what the dark Pokémon had planned for the time travel Pokémon so he found a stick near the spot he was hiding in and grab it and snuck behind the hound like creature and smacked it's head as Ash done this action the dark Pokémon groaned in pain while Celebi was shocked to see a human help her but didn't question the mortals help.**

**Ash quickly turned to Celebi and said "you got to get out of here fast before he gets up."**

**Celebi was beyond shock, flabbergasted even but soon snapped out of her shock and flew behind a tree and turned invisible. Ash was relieved that Celebi was somewhere safe and brought his attention back to Houndour whom has gotten up to see who has attack him but to his surprise it was a human.**

"_**So a pathetic human is here to save a mighty legendary Pokémon?"**_** the dark Pokémon asked with a laugh**

"**So you mean a human can't help a Pokémon in distress? That's cruel." The four year old boy retorted with a smirk on his facial features**

**Anger began to boil the veins in the Houndour and went to tackle the raven haired boy but he side-stepped to dodge. Celebi watch in amazement **_**'wow who knew a child at the age of four could be so limber?'**_** thought the legendary grass/psychic type**

'**I can't dodge forever I have to think of something. But what?' were the thoughts of the raven-haired boy as he tried to come up with a plan to fight back but zilch came up!**

'**Well I have to do something before that fiend eat up such an innocent child even if his agile' Celebi thought as she came up with an idea but would displease the lord of time. That's a risk she'll have to take. (now I wonder if Dialga will punish her? Oh wait I'm the writer so I know)**

**So with the decision made the fairy like Pokémon glowed blue and soon everything slowed down (except Ash) as time stop temporarily, Ash was surprised by this action and was now a bit confused as to why everything had slowed down.**

"_***giggle* it was my doing silly human."**_

**Ash turned around to find Celebi behind him eyes*1*, which glowed an electrifying blue which meant that she is using a large amount of psychic energy but before Ash could question the time utilizing Pokémon she teleported both Ash and herself to safety.**

***after a few minutes (which seems like hours because of time being slowed down and as we all know Ash can be very impatient)***

**Ash found himself in the backyard of his house with Celebi, Ash turned towards Celebi with a questioning look which Celebi only replied with a giggle.**

'_**This human is cute when he's confused' **_**voice of Ilex forest thought as she has a little crush on him which went unnoticed by the culprit (I like romance scenes so sue me!)**

*end of flashback*

"_Ashy? You there?"_ said the time controller's apprentice*2*

"Huh? Oh hey Celebi you done playing already? That's not like you. You usually play for about five to seven hours?" said the pre-teen who came out of his train of thoughts.

"True but when I asked you to join us you just stared into space! So what's on your mind?" asked the curious time travel Pokémon.

"Oh I was just going down memory lane." He answered with a smile and rise his hand which held the light green master ball to his face.

When Celebi saw the light green ball she knew that he was about to start his journey she knew that his Pikachu may disobey him.

'_And besides I need to repay him for stopping that Houndour.'_ Celebi thought as she comes up with a plan to repay him*3*.

"_Ashy? Can I ask you something?"_ Celebi said shyly

"Sure. What is it?" asked the beginner trainer

"_I would like to join you on your journey."_ Celebi said with a firm tone.

"WHAT!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed.

Ash was left surprised (or dumbfounded I leave it to you guys to decide.) by the request of his first Pokémon friend.

(mata mata susuku a.k.a to be continued)

Me: I know that you guys are wondering why I end it like that right? Well there are two reasons

I like a shocker.

Cause I like it.

Two note you guys should know.

*1* Ash is born with the ability to understand Pokémon in this story anyway.

*2* Celebi is training under Dialga to heighten her time utilizing powers.

*3* Celebi still hasn't repaid him after six years because after that accident everything is very quiet and who doesn't like Ash in that sense? If anybody agrees say yeah.

Kirlia: and before we sign off we need all of your help the author here need contest outfit designs for Ash in contests although he came up with two headphones designs which looks like a Pikachu and a Beautifly.

Celebi: so rate and review or else I'll turn you guys to a very old age.

Me: and if you have any Pokémon favs please say so and also list a few move combos so I could use cause most of my combo's uses attract and psychic. Contestsniper is out peace!


End file.
